Cooking appliances can include a hob that can be mounted to a chassis. When installing the hob on the chassis, separate trims and brackets are used to connect the hob to the chassis. Such trims and brackets increase the part count and costs of a cooking appliance, as well as increase the efforts needed to assemble or disassemble the appliance. Moreover, such trims and brackets often do not contribute to the mechanical strength of the appliance.